


locker room confessions

by vending_machine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AHAHAHA, Confessions, First Times, Hand Jobs, Kuroko's patience runs thin, Locker Room, M/M, a little extra from 'to be first', and Kagami's naked the entire time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an extra semi-unrelated piece from 'to be first' - wherein Kuroko confesses his feelings to Kagami in the locker room. naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	locker room confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to be first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585313) by [vending_machine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine). 



> I've been planning on writing this ever since I wrote the dinner scene with Kise & KagaKuro in 'to be first' and totally forgot about it since other fics have since come up.  
> so thanks again to Maggie, who reminded me I'd always intended to write this.
> 
> kudos & comments as always v. much appreciated <3

Kagami first realised something was wrong when the locker room became suspiciously silent. He finished rinsing off his body and reached for his towel… but it wasn’t there.

Frowning, he pushed his wet hair back out of his eyes – he really needed a damn haircut – but he couldn’t see it anywhere. He was so sure he’d left it on the hooks above the bench.

Sighing, he listened out for the signs of his team members.

“This is not funny!” he complained as he walked out to the lockers nude. He didn’t really care, they’d all seen it before and he’d seen theirs.

Well, everyone’s except Kuroko’s. He wanted to see it, godfuckingdamnit he was actually quite desperate to look at Kuroko’s naked body. And it would be even better to run his hands over it, his mouth, to be able touch his shadow as he pleased. He sighed, feeling his dick twitch at just imagining the ideas. But damn it, he couldn’t. Even if the wet dreams were leaving him an aching mess in the morning, if he’d had more guilty fantasies than he’d ever admit to, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Kuroko how much he wanted him. And he was pretty sure Kuroko’d figure it out if Kagami looked at him and his body reacted, which was pretty much a given.

He wasn’t even sure Kuroko was gay, for God’s sake. And being the first person Kagami had been interested in for a long while, it was making his nerves so much more fragile than usual.

“This is a stupid joke, guys,” he sighed into the empty locker room as no one was to be found. He opened his locker, willing to pull his uniform on even though he was still wet, but his clothes were missing. His books were still there, and his shoes, but his uniforms, both his school and his basketball, were gone.

“Fucking hell,” he sighed, resting his head against the metal locker door. “Can you just give me my clothes back, please? I don’t have time to dick around with this shit.” Not when the thoughts of Kuroko were now sticking in his mind and making his blood heat.

“Kagami-kun,” the redhead froze as the voice he both most and least wanted to hear sounded quietly behind him.

“Kuroko,” he sighed, using his hands to cover his privates as he turned to his friend. “This isn’t fun-.”

He cut off, his words dying in his throat. Because, right in front of him, was perfection.

Kuroko was sat on a bench, totally naked, just watching him with the wide blue eyes he always fell into.

“Kuroko,” he said slowly, finding it hard to breathe as his eyes devoured the small, pale body before he realised that that was a _bad idea_. His cock started to harden without him thinking about it, eyes latching on to rosy nipples that he wanted to run his fingers over, wanted to suck until they were hard under his tongue. The small body would fit perfectly under his hands, under his body as he _took_. Kagami swallowed hard. Fuck, what he wouldn’t give to just give in right now. “What are you doing?”

“This has gone on for too long,” Kuroko murmured, standing with fluid grace. Small, toned muscles shifted fluidly under skin and Kagami realised Kuroko was also a little hard, too. With surprise, Kagami finally met Kuroko’s eyes, clear and shining, and he sank into blue, pretty sure he was never going to be able to resurface.

“W-what has?” Kagami echoed, finally noticing the light blush dusting sharp cheekbones. Was Kuroko…? Did Kuroko want this? Want _him_?

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko seemed to take a deep breath, glancing away and back quickly before speaking as bluntly as usual. “I like you. I want you. Fuck me?”

Kagami felt like he’d been hit with a truck. His cock was now fully hard, his hands barely covering it. Yet Kuroko’s gaze never left his face.

“Kuroko-,” Kagami took a deep breath. “What?”

Kuroko finally looked away, swallowing hard. This wasn’t going as he’d planned. He’d expected Kagami to just sort of… jump him.

“You heard me,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around his stomach, feeling cold and suddenly very exposed in the empty locker room, especially as the arousal that had warmed him just from looking at the sheer perfection of Kagami’s body faded under his own insecurities. He noticed Kagami’s eyes flicker downwards and held himself tighter. Was it his body? Was he too small? “I want you.”

“Fuck,” Kagami sighed, and Kuroko flinched. He’d fucked up.

But before he could even take a step back, Kagami was stepping forwards, into his space, hands coming to his waist. Kuroko flinched, even as the heat seared his cold skin.

“You’re freezing,” Kagami murmured in disapproval.

“Not all of us can be walking radiators,” Kuroko grumbled back, suddenly a lot confused as to what was going on.

“So,” Kagami murmured. “You’ve waited until the entire team left, taken my towel and hidden my clothing, all to confess?”

Kuroko flushed again, and found his breath catching as those hot hands slid up his chest and thumbs came to rest over his nipples. “Well, I,” he lost his words as Kagami leant down close to him, close enough to kiss.

“Well, you?” Kagami prompted, red eyes searing blue as their breaths mingled in the inch of space between them.

“Yes,” he agreed, closing his eyes for some form of escape. Thumbs gently scraped over his nipples and he gasped, a bolt of sensation running through him. “I’ve wanted you for a long while, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami suddenly grinned, something like relief shining in his eyes. “Thank fuck. I’ve wanted you for a long time too, Kuroko.”

Kuroko stared up at him in surprise. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he demanded, but his nipples were pressed again in _just_ the right way, and he felt himself getting hard again. This wasn’t fair. Kagami wasn’t doing anything but being close to him and touching him gently. They hadn’t even kissed yet, and Kuroko was already bordering on desperation.

“I didn’t know you were gay. Or that you felt the same,” Kagami replied easily, and before Kuroko could even get out a reply to that, his mouth was covered by hot, chapped lips, and his words were stolen right off his tongue.

And damn it, if Kagami was a master at basketball, then he was a _god_ at kissing. Kuroko groaned, hands flying up to Kagami’s shoulders, eyes closing.

And then flying open a second later as Kagami’s body pressed against his and Kuroko felt the quite obvious evidence of the other boy’s arousal pressed against his lower stomach.

“You’ve got me leaking already,” Kagami murmured, and before Kuroko could even reply a hot, callused hand was wrapping around his own erection, sending heat shooting up his spine to explode behind his eyelids.

A cry left his lips as Kagami’s thumb swept the tip, but it was muffled as Kagami’s teeth gripped his lower lip gently and nipped. Kuroko could have sworn his body was on fire, the heat from his arousal burning him from the inside out.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko sighed, flinching as his knees buckled and cold metal met his back, feeling like someone had just dumped ice across his skin.

Kagami’s arms came around him and lifted him easily. Kuroko couldn’t help but envy his strength, but couldn’t complain as Kagami sat on the bench and arranged Kuroko to straddle his lap.

Kuroko had assumed Kagami would be in charge, had hoped the other boy would take the lead, but also wanted to get some touches of his own in. So, wrapping one arm around Kagami’s neck for support, sliding his fingers through still-wet hair, his other hand explored the rock-hard abs that quivered under his touch. He felt vaguely powerful as he heard Kagami’s breath hitch when his lips dropped from Kagami’s, nipping gently at his jaw before ducking under to find the delicate skin of his neck.

As he nuzzled into the warm skin, enjoying the smell of Kagami and soap and cleanliness, his took a deep breath for courage and dropped his hand down, finding Kagami’s erection.

The other boy hadn’t lied, the tip was already oozing. Curious, aware of the mechanics of sex and all that came with it but with very little personal experience, Kuroko smeared the sticky liquid across the tip and heard Kagami moan.

His stomach fluttered. _He_ was causing his reaction. He glanced up to see Kagami’s head tilted back, as one huge hand spread across his lower back for support and the other clenched on his ass. Kagami’s finger was dangerously close to his entrance but Kuroko didn’t care, shifting a little so the finger brushed the delicate skin there.

Kuroko shuddered and Kagami’s eyes flew open to meet his.

“Should I?” he asked, licking his lips and placing a little more pressure on the sensitive area to indicate what he meant.

Kuroko shuddered a little. “I don’t have any lube or anything,” he admitted.

Kagami nodded. “Next time, then,” he murmured with a grin, biting at his lower lip again. Kuroko heard the whine leave his lips, but couldn’t quite believe he’d made such a _needy_ sound.

“Kagami-kun.”

“We will be doing this again, right?” Kagami murmured, fingers gently caressing his entrance without actually breaching it. Kuroko wanted, _needed_ , more, but they couldn’t. Not yet.

He nodded. “I hope so,” he admitted, pressing his head into Kagami’s shoulder.

Kagami grinned and Kuroko felt teeth glide along the shell of his ear before biting down gently. His entire body shuddered, wetness leaking out of his own tip and Kagami chuckled lowly in his ear.

“Fuck, Kuroko,” he murmured, and whatever scathing remark Kuroko had been thinking of disappeared in the wake of that husky voice. “You’re so goddamned hot. I’ve dreamt of this for so fucking long.”

Kuroko couldn’t say anything, just fastened his mouth back to Kagami’s desperately. Tongues twined messily, and moans echoed throughout the room as Kagami’s supporting hand left Kuroko’s back, the shadow holding himself up with his arm back around Kagami’s shoulders, and wrapped his hand around both their dicks.

Their combined precum gave them slick lubrication as Kuroko couldn’t stand it any longer and started to move against the pressure, needing release. Fuck. This wasn’t exactly how he’d intended this to go. He’d expected a few heavy kisses and then to be taken home and _taken_. But he couldn’t regret it, not with Kagami moaning quietly in his ear and hot flesh sliding against his own and giving him the ultimate pleasure.

He’d have liked to say it lasted a hell of a lot longer than it did, but barely thirty seconds after Kagami had grasped the two of them, Kuroko was biting back a scream and coming all over their chests. Kagami followed seconds later, head dropping to rest on Kuroko’s shoulder as they both regained their breath.

“Fuck, Kuroko,” Kagami murmured. “Don’t ever fucking leave me. And-,” he flushed. “Thanks. For doing this,” a quiet grin returned to Kagami’s lips and Kuroko wanted to kiss him all over again.

Kuroko felt his heart shatter and rebuild itself under Kagami’s earnest gaze. He nodded, brushing a gentle kiss over Kagami’s swollen lips, feeling his own red and hot under the caress.

“We need to shower,” Kuroko eventually whispered as he started to become cold again, the sticky liquid starting to drip down his chest.

Kagami’s eyes opened again and met his and his light offered him a crooked smile that sent warmth straight to his heart. They hadn’t said it outright, but this wasn’t a one-time thing. Nor was it friends with benefits. They’d shot straight into a full-on relationship, and Kuroko couldn’t have been happier.

“Kuroko?” Kagami murmured as he set his shadow on his feet and tried to dampen the heat in him at watching the results of their pleasure drip down his shadow’s chest.

“Yes, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko stared up at the tower of perfect muscles in front of him and had to clasp his hands together to prevent him from touching Kagami and starting something all over again.

“Can I have my towel back now?”


End file.
